


Laundry Day

by FishPuncher



Category: Funhaus (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishPuncher/pseuds/FishPuncher
Summary: James helps Elyse with the laundry.





	Laundry Day

Elyse ran her hand over the last crease in the comforter and stood up in front of the bed, satisfied that it was made. She sighed and stared at the basket of laundry on the floor forlornly. Before she could move to pick it up, she felt James embrace her from behind, both arms wrapping around her at shoulder level.

“Hey stud, come to help me with the laundry?” she asked.

“I had something else in mind,” James whispered into her ear and bit the lobe gently.

“Oh, can it wait until after I’m done?” she forced herself to say. She wished she could go at it now but knew she’d never do the laundry if she didn’t do it now. James slid his hand down her chest and squeezed her breast. “James, I really need to do this laundry now.” He squeezed once more and teased his fingers down the front of her tank top. He stopped at her panties and rested his hand on her crotch. “James…” Elyse tried one last time. He started kissing her where her collarbone met her neck and she rolled her head back against his hard chest. She felt him start to rub her pussy slowly and she let out a soft sigh as she closed her eyes. Suddenly his lips were on hers and Elyse found herself kissing back, wanting nothing except for his touch. She laid one hand on top of his, following his movements as he touched her. Her other hand was tangled in his hair, trying to keep their lips together.

Elyse felt the cold air touch her lips as his heat vanished. “What was that you were saying about laundry?” he teased. She tugged his hair with a grunt and the warmth returned to her lips. She kissed him but it took him a second to realize what happened before he kissed back, the force behind it pushing her head back slightly. James’s hand left her pussy but before she could protest, they were back, this time under her panties. He squeezed the arm around her, holding her up against his body tightly.

“Mmmm,” Elyse moaned as a finger found its way inside her. “Oh baby I’m so wet for you,” she whispered. His finger slowly slid in. Out. Back in. Elyse tightened her grip on his hair and pulled him in tighter. Suddenly her pussy was empty. “James don’t stop…” And suddenly it was filled again, this time with two fingers. “Ohhh,” she sighed as he fingerfucked her. Her hand hadn’t followed his under her panties, but it had found a home squeezing the back of his thigh. “Faster…” Elyse moaned into his mouth.

“Anything for you, babe,” he said. James started to fuck her faster and she involuntarily flexed her legs. Her grip on his hair loosened and her hand fell away. James’s mouth separated from hers but she hardly noticed as pleasure coursed through her body.

“Oh my god James,” Elyse cried. Her pussy trembled as James’s fingers blazed in and out. “Oh fuck me baby, fuck me good!” James released his arm from around her shoulders, grabbed her hair, and pulled, tilting her head back. Elyse moaned loudly. She loved it when he was rough with her. She arched her back as she climaxed. “Oh fuck I’m cumming!” she screamed. At that, James kissed her deeply and his mouth muffled her moans. “Mmmm!” Elyse continued to scream. James’s fingers never stopped fucking her as she came all over them, soaking his fingers as well as her panties.

Her orgasm came to a shuddering end and James slipped his fingers out of her pussy. He shoved them in her mouth, forcing her to taste herself. Elyse absolutely loved the taste of her pussy; James was treating her so well today. James lowered her down onto the bed and she scooted up it a bit, putting her knees on the edge of it and her ass in the air. He lightly spanked her and she moaned softly. He gently pulled her panties down her smooth, slender legs and he lifted her up by the waist to get them past her knees. Elyse felt the cold apartment air against her bare ass as she heard the rustling of clothes, which could only mean James was undressing. _God I just want him inside of me_.

She felt his cock press up against her pussy and then pull back. His hand caressed her ass and he spanked her again, this time a little harder.

“Oh James please,” Elyse moaned. “One more?” She begged.

“Well, since you asked so kindly,” he replied. He spanked her harder and she let out a little yelp. “Are you good?” he worriedly asked her.

“Yeah I’m good, just caught me off guard. Do whatever you want to me babe.” She wiggled her ass in front of him, trying to give him a hint. His cock pressed up against her again, but this time it kept pressing and she felt it slip inside. She gasped as her pussy was suddenly filled, then light out a sigh. She felt his hands grab her above her waist and she braced for him to fuck her good. She felt his cock slowly slide out of her pussy, then right as it was about to fall out, he slammed it back in. “Oh!” Elyse moaned in surprise. “Keep fucking me. Please.” James repeated the motion and Elyse let out another moan. She reached back with her right arm and started to play with her clit. As Elyse rubbed herself, she felt James’s cock pull out of her then go back in rhythmically.

“Oh yeah baby fuck me please.” James’s right hand left her waist and he spanked her again. “Spank me James! Fuck yes!” she yelled at him. His hand made contact again and she moaned in pleasure again. As James slid in and out of her pussy, Elyse heard him start to pant. “Are you gonna cum for me, baby?” she asked. James answered with a loud grunt as she felt his cock start to pulse. “Oh fuck James fill me up,” she moaned. His cock kept pulsing and cum kept shooting inside of her pussy as she rubbed her clit.

Once the cum stopped coming, James pulled his cock out and he pulled Elyse up onto her knees. She turned around and they were eye to eye. He pulled her in for a deep kiss and she tangled her fingers into his hair and kissed him back. He pulled away and looked lovingly into her eyes. Then he pulled up his shorts, turned around, and walked out of the room, leaving Elyse kneeling on the bed, cum dripping out of her pussy onto the comforter.

“Ah shit I just WASHED this,” she said exasperatedly as she looked down at the comforter. “James? James are you at least gonna help with the laundry now?” She was answered with silence. “Damn it,” she whispered under her breath as she pulled the comforter off the bed.


End file.
